Pleasure and Plenty, Percy X Jason
by BlackTacoSauce
Summary: This is a Percy X Jason fan fiction which will have some lemons in the story. I will try to post a new chapter at least every other day. Please comment suggestions and rate, this is only my fourth fan fiction! :) (DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, THEY BELONG TO DISNEY-HYPERION AND RICK RIORDAN.)
1. Chapter 1, Preface

**(In this chapter, I simply explain**

**the background to the story and**

**where I am coming from so that**

**the story makes sense.)**

Chapter 1, Preface:

**Chapter Rating: T**

**Pleasure and Plenty**

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, all characters belong to Disney-Hyperion and Rick Riordan.**

**Pairings: Jason X Percy**

Jason loved Piper, _a lot_, but there was a lot of times when he hated how she acted, and he... Felt things about men, especially Percy. When Jason had first met Percy in New Rome after he, Leo, Piper and Annabeth landed the _Argo II, _his heart nearly stopped at the sight of Percy. He was actually mad, no, _jealous_, that Annabeth had Percy. He thought that she was the luckiest girl in the world. Of course, Jason had to hide his feelings for Percy so that Annabeth and Piper wouldn't cut him into pieces.

XXX

20 years after the seven half-bloods stopped the awakening of Gaea, Percy and Jason had taken up immortality, along with the five others and Nico. Percy was 23 when this happened, so Jason was 22. Percy became a minor god of the sea and the god of pleasure. Jason became a minor god of the sky and god of plenty. Both now had a cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Percy had 2 children (Issac, 11; Jake, 15) at the camp, and Jason had one child (Samuel, 14). When Jason actually sat down and thought about it, being immortal meant being alive forever, which was a _very, very long _time. He had all the time in the world, literally, and he couldn't shake his love for Percy, no matter how much he tried. Jason went to Venus to see if she was playing tricks on him. When he arrived at her palace, a guard stopped him.

XXX

"Why do you come to the palace of the love goddess?" The guard asked. Jason simply told him, "I request an audience with her majesty." The guard shook his head and cursed in French. "Fine, but I only got you a few minutes. Make them count." Jason nodded understandingly and proceeded towards the throne. When Venus saw him, she gasped and leaped from her throne, charging towards Jason and capturing him in a hug. Jason made a groan of pain that sounded something like "_Urhhf_". Venus pulled away. "What brings you here, Jason? A love affair? Counseling? What is it?" Jason looked down and sighed. "I need to talk to you about something, but it's going to be a little awkward." Venus looked at him quizzically, as if trying to pull the ideas directly from his brain. "Well I assure you that if it has to do with love, I will understand and try to help." Jason looked slightly relieved. "Okay.. It's... It's about someone that I have had feelings for for a while, and I don't know how to tell this person how I feel about them and more importantly, if this person feels the same way back." Venus smiled and gazed at Jason. "You're in love with Percy, aren't you." She said with a noticeable amount of pride in her voice. "_Who told you?!_" Jason gasped. "Really, Jason? Please. I'm the goddess of love. I know when someone feels a certain way about someone else." Jason had a stupid look on his face and was slightly pale and embarrassed. "Oh.. oh, right. Sorry, I forgot. It's just, I've tried to hide my feelings for him but it's tearing me apart. He broke up with Annabeth a few years ago, but I don't know if he feels for me, too. Really, I'm just scared to ask him, he's the love of my life." Jason admitted. Venus smiled and said with a little bit of sadness in her voice,"Jason, the fates forbid me to tell you what he feels or what to do. This is your destiny, and I cannot interfere. But what I will tell you is that your chances get slimmer by the moment. Do what your gut tells you to, Jason." And with that, she snapped her fingers and Jason found himself at Camp Half-Blood in the dining area. It was lunch time during the summer, so most of the campers were in full swing at camp, and most of the cabins were packed. When Chiron saw him, he said, "Welcome back, Jason." At the same time, campers got up from their tables and bowed to the god. He started talking with his son, Samuel, about his experiences at camp. "Dad, I know that this sounds crazy, but I want a quest. I want to be a great monster slayer like you were. Is there something I can do to get a quest?" Jason sighed and looked at the cabin his son stayed in. "I'll talk to Chiron and see what you can do, but you have to wait. Unless there is a prophecy that includes you, you must wait."

XXX

When Jason got up and was done talking to his son, he saw a bright flash of light and suddenly felt cozy, warm and happy. The other campers seemed to have felt the effects too. When the glow cleared, Jason couldn't believe his eyes. Percy had just appeared right in front of him. "I talked to Aphrodite, and I just wanted to tell you, don't be scared. You can tell me anything you want. I promise I won't get mad at you, just please don't be afraid of me. You're my friend, and I don't want you to be intimidated by me." Percy whispered in his ear. Suddenly, every camper got up at the same time and bowed synchronously. "Greetings, Perseus" A few campers said. Chiron trotted over to him with a smile on his face and patted Percy on the shoulder. "What a surprise! It's great to see both of you again. Your tales of heroics have been spreading throughout the camp like wildfires. Especially the talk of _you_, Percy. A lot of the campers wanted to meet you ever since they heard about you. Anyways, what brings you two here on the same day?" Chiron asked friendily. Percy was the first to speak up. "Seems to just be a coincidence! Well, on that note, WHO'S UP FOR A PARTY!?" Percy shouted. All of the campers screamed in excitement. "Alright! We'll party tonight at sundown on the beach!" The camp cheered in agreement. Percy glanced at Chiron and Jason. "I'll talk to you two later at the party. I'm going to go talk to my sons and check up on the camp. Gosh, it's been what... twenty years since I've been here? Damn, feels way longer than that. Anyways, see ya!" Percy walked toward his table in the dining area.


	2. Chapter 2, Sundown

**(In this chapter, the party on**

**the beach takes place and**

**Jason knows that this is his**

**chance... will he take it?)**

Chapter 2, Sundown:

**Chapter Rating: T/M**

**Pleasure and Plenty**

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, all characters belong to Disney-Hyperion and Rick Riordan.**

**Pairings: Jason X Percy**

"Issac, how's life at camp half-blood? What are you good at, besides, obviously... sex?" Percy asked Issac. "Honestly, dad? An 11 year-old having _sex_? Ha ha, okay. Anyways, I'm pretty good at sword fighting and I can breathe underwater, though I can't control it. But in case you were wondering, girls from the Aphrodite cabin _have _tempted me before, but as I said before... I'm 11." Percy smiled with pride. "Such a good kid. Hey, how's your brother been?" Issac chuckled and reluctantly looked at his father. "It's hard wrestling with someone a whole foot taller than you, but we definitely get along. In fact, during capture the flag we always ask Chiron if we can be on the same team." Just then, Jake walked over and captured Percy in a hug. "Where have you been? I thought you weren't coming until the winter solstice." Percy jokingly punched Jake. "Really? To miss my sons' birthday? Guys, really... You have the same birthday, which is in two days. Seriously, you think I'd miss my sons 16th birthday?" Jake looked as if a door to important memories was just opened and he was stupid enough to forget what they were. "Oh yeah! Gods, I forgot! Anyways, thanks for coming, dad!"

"Of course! Bye the way, you two, I forgot to teach you how to use your powers. Issac, I'm sorry but you aren't old enough yet. But Jake, you need a lesson on _pleasure_." Percy said with a devious grin on his face. "Anyways, that's in a few days. Let's get ready for tonight!"

XXX

Jason still couldn't figure out what Aphrodite told Percy. Did she tell him that Jason loved him? He had been trying to figure that out all day, but sundown had arrived at last. His son ran to him, panting, and eagerly said, "Percy is taking the whole camp swimming under the ocean. He says he wants you to come with, too." Jason's eyes widened. "You mean, we're partying _underwater_?" Jason now realized that Percy _was _the coolest god. That just made him feel even more lustful towards Percy.

XXX

When Jason got to the beach, nearly the entire camp was in swim gear, and Jason scanned the crowd for Percy. He Spotted Chiron wearing a bikini covering his chest on his man half... Jason didn't want to ask. Then he saw it. A huge tunnel of water was sticking out of the shore, so Percy _had_ to be close. Jason took his shirt and pants off, then ran toward the water. Jason was buff. Not strong, but buff. Every time he passed a girl, he got a gaze that probably meant _I want you. NOW_! When he reached the mouth of the tunnel, his heart skipped a few beats and his knees decided that they were suddenly done with life. Jason fell to the ground, gazing at a sight that was almost too much to bear.. It was Percy, wearing _only_ a very revealing skirt of seaweed and a coral crown. Jason was glad that Percy wasn't naked, because he would probably run straight up to him and start doing certain things to his swimmer's body. Still, Jason couldn't tear his gaze from Percy. Percy was lightly tanned, glowing, and his muscles were very defined, even more so than Jason. His lithe figure waved about the walls of the tunnel, and then he suddenly stopped. Jason suddenly saw the one he loved the most flying directly towards him riding a 6 foot wave. When Percy collided with Jason, they both tumbled into some campers, who apparently were not very happy about two gods ramming into them riding a tidal wave at sprinting speed. Percy helped Jason up and pulled his shoulder, directing him towards the tunnel. "Ready?" He whispered. "For what?" Jason asked with a tone of confusion.

XXX

Percy pulled Jason into a kiss... in front of the entire camp. There were hundreds of gasps. "Am I dreaming?" Jason chided with a faraway look in his eyes. "No, definitely not. Your lips are much to sweet for this not to be real. I finally figured out what Aphrodite told me. She told me that you were scared to ask me something... And since we were great friends, I couldn't figure out what it was. And then it hit me." Percy grew a big grin and kissed Jason again. This time, Jason kissed him back. Percy grabbed the back of Jason's head and pulled their lips closer together. Both of the boys weaved moans out of their mouths and closed their eyes. After a solid 10 seconds, Percy pulled away at looked Jason over with a look of accomplishment on is face. Jason was having a war with his emotions, feeling half stunned and half completely happy. He looked Percy in the eyes kind of confusedly. "So.. ya know... I still haven't asked... Do you-" Percy cut him off. "Love you? Yes. A lot. When we were on our quest to defeat Gaea, I was surprised you couldn't see the lustful looks I always shot you when we were alone in my cabin, playing video games." Jason nodded, his eyes becoming glazed, and slightly watery. "I love you too, Percy." He said, half sobbing. Jason couldn't believe it. He didn't even have to ask. The one who he always truly loved, loved him back. Jason thought he couldn't be happier. But he was wrong, the party hadn't even started.

XXX

Percy turned to the crowd. "WHO'S READY TO FUCKING PARTY!" The cheers of the crowd were similar to what you would here in a Colosseum, except ten times louder. Hand-in-hand, Percy and Jason led the way down the tunnel. Jason was surprised, the underwater environment was normal. Except for the fact that the floor was made of silk-soft sand, there was pearl-coated hot tubs and that they were 200 feet underwater. Completely normal. Jason turned to Percy. "What is this place?" Percy chuckled. "I built this my third year at Camp Half-Blood. It was secret, I had some Hephaestus campers help me build it. No one else knew about it." The other campers were walking around, jaw-dropped, so Jason believed it. "Even Chrion didn't know. But enough talk, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" The whole room obeyed Percy as if it were a voice command. Four multicolored disco balls dropped from the 'roof' I guess you would call it, hundreds of pizzas lined up at a coral banquet table, giant speakers came out of hidden chambers in the ground, and a DJ booth appeared alongside a shrine to Poseidon, Percy and Hephaestus. Percy whispered to Jason, "My dad helped by putting the air bubble here, and Hephaestus helped with the magic heating and lighting, speakers and disco balls." Jason realized that his mouth was hanging open, so he quickly shut it. "You... _you _built this?"

"Well obviously I had some help, but yeah."

"Oh my gods Percy.. This is... This is-"

"Amazing? I know. I figured that it would be a good place to have a party. Now I need to get a friend of mine..." Percy stopped holding Jason's hand and went to the shrine, chanting in Greek. A few seconds later, a Titan and a Giant appeared at the DJ booth. The campers tried reaching for their swords, but they weren't there. They calmed down when they realized _Percy _had summoned the two. The two figures turned towards Percy. "FINALLY You summon us! Gods, it gets boring on Olympus." The Titan chided. "Sorry, I would have called for you sooner, but I'm a god now. I don't exactly have the time to. Anyways, I'm having a party, and I want you two t be the honorary DJ's." Percy softly hit himself on the head. "My bad! I forgot to introduce you! Camp, Iapetus and Damasen. Damasen and Iapetus, Camp Half-Blood."

"Oh, Camp Half-Blood, how fun!" Damasen said with excitement. Iapetus snapped his fingers, and a laptop appeared. He clicked something, and suddenly the disco balls ignited with life and modern music began blasting through the speakers. Percy started break dancing (half-naked, mind you) and threw his arms in the air, and snapped his fingers. Now there was chocolate fountains in each corner of the room and everyone fell into a swimming pool. Soon, the whole place was a mosh pit of teenagers drinking soda, dancing, eating pizza and dunking each other. Damn, Jason thought. Percy sure knows how to throw a party.

XXX

Percy walked up to Jason and whispered in his ear, "There is a private room behind the DJ booth. Follow me, it's your birthday, and you need a present." _Holy crap_, Jason thought. He even remembered my birthday when I didn't. And it was true. July 1st, Jason's birthday. He just technically turned 43. "So what did you get me?" Jason asked. Percy gazed at Jason deviously smiling, looking lustful. "I guarantee you'll love it."


	3. Chapter 3, A Present to Remember

**(In this chapter, Percy gives**

**Jason what he has always**

**wanted.. And Jason reveals **

**something that is a risky**

**question but needs to ask.)**

Chapter 3, A Birthday Present to Remember:

**Chapter Rating: MA (WARNING – EXPLICT CONTENT)**

**Pleasure and Plenty**

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, all characters belong to Disney-Hyperion and Rick Riordan.**

**Pairings: Jason X Percy**

Percy led Jason to the back of the DJ booth, and sure enough, there was a door with the symbol of Percy. (At least, the same sign on his cabin at Camp Half-Blood.) Percy touched the door with his hand and it glowed in recognition. The door slid downward and a passage was revealed. When they got through the door, Percy said "_Kont__á_" and the door slid shut. They followed the passage until they reached a chamber about the size of a college lecture hall, and in the middle was a bed so huge an Olympian could sleep on it. Percy cleared his throat and commanded Jason in a low tone. "Clothes off. Now." Jason smiled eagerly and slid off his swim trunks and underwear. Underneath was a thick twelve inch cock with a throbbing boner. Percy gazed at each and every vein, each one pulsing with lust. Jason felt slightly uncomfortable, since this was the first time he was naked in front of a guy, and he had a feeling that they were going to do _way _more than look at each other...

XXX

Percy tore his seaweed skirt off, revealing a huge fourteen inch horse cock that was almost crying out to Jason. Percy gripped Jason by the shoulders with his godly strength and threw him halfway across the bed. Jason tried to squirm, but Percy held me down. "No, I'm top tonight."

XXX

Jason had never had gay sex before, so he wasn't quite sure what top meant. Then he realized _Percy _was going to fuck _him_. Percy slapped Jason's ass, and Jason moaned. He shove Jason on all fours and flipped him around.

"Suck it, slut."

Jason started by licking Percy's tip and spitting on the top of shaft. Percy groaned. "Ohh... fuck yeah"

Percy thrust a little to hard and shoved his entire length down Jason's throat. Jason gagged and choked on his cock. Percy took out his dick and slapped Jason forcibly across the face three or four times and started fucking Jason's throat with his whole cock. Jason almost blacked out because he couldn't breathe anything but his lover's huge cock. "Beg for it, bitch." Jason put on puppy eyes, "Please, Percy, I want your huge dick, I need you to fuck me." Percy slapped Jason with his dick twice and flipped around Jason so his entrance was exposed to Percy.

"Such a greedy slut."

Percy bent down and licked around Jason's ass hole, teasing him. "JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!" Jason screamed. "What did you say to me?" Percy slapped Jason's ass very hard. "That's what you get. Now shut the fuck up, bitch."

Percy thrust not one, but **two** fingers into Jason. His ring of muscles contracted painfully around his fingers. Percy started slowly pumping Jason's ass. Jason couldn't believe how good the mixture of pain and pleasure felt. Then Percy started thrusting faster. Suddenly, he changed angles and hit Jason's prostate. "OH MY GODS PERCY! HOLY FUCK! OH.. OHHHH.. UHHH... PERCY!" Jason felt like he was going to explode all over the bed, and then Percy stopped. He started stroking his own cock and slapping Jason's ass.

Jason was about to question why he stopped, when suddenly Percy shoved his cock into Jason as far as his body allowed. Percy immediately hit Jason's prostate. With a slight howl, Jason shouted, "PEEERRCCCY! OH MY FUCKING GODS, YES! RIGHT THERE, FUCK ME HARD!" Percy honored his request by furiously pounding the lesser god's ass hole. Percy was moaning Jason's name and had the cutest look on his face. Jason realized his was having a hell of a time trying not to cum. When Percy pounded his prostate at full force a few more times, Jason felt the best feeling he could imagine, but his orgasm was one hundred times deeper since Percy was the god of pleasure. Jason erupted a volcano of sperm onto the bed. At the same time, when he climaxed, his anal muscle ring contracted heavily around Percy's dick. Jason's warmth and tightness was too much for Percy to bear, so at the same time Jason came, he did too. Percy shot his load deep into Jason, filling him it to the brim. Percy's cum overflowed out of Jason's ass, covering Percy and Jason's legs with warm white goodness. Jason looked back to see that Percy's muscles were all tensed, and his hair was matted with his sweat. He nearly passed out right then and there.

"Percy, oh my gods, it feels so good when you are inside of me. I-"

"Next time you're top, and you better fuck me at least as hard as I fucked, you. Got it?"

"Yeah, that felt amazing. And Percy?"

Percy pulled his throbbing dick out of Jason which made a suction cup noise as it popped out of Jason's tight ass. "Yeah?"

"I haven't told you, but you are seriously fucking _beautiful._"

Percy laughed. "Uh.. Thanks." He smiled. "Jason, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Percy gently pulled Jason into a sensual kiss despite the fact that he just fucked him harder than he ever did to mortal women or Annabeth.

"Percy... Now that I know and you know we love each other, and we have for a while, there is a question that has been tearing me apart."

Jason reached for a silk black box that was in his swim trunks.


	4. Chapter 4, A Startling Commitment

**(In this chapter, Jason asks**

**the question that his heart has**

**been aching for, but Percy**

**wasn't quite ready.)**

Chapter 4, A Startling Commitment:

**Chapter Rating: M**

**Pleasure and Plenty**

******DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, all characters belong to Disney-Hyperion and Rick Riordan.**

**Pairings: Jason X Percy**

When Jason was about to pick up the silk box, Percy tackled him. (And yes, they were still naked.) "So how was that, Jace?"

"Oh my gods, Percy, I've never felt anything that good before in my life."

"Happy birthday" Percy got off Jason and hugged him with a grin. "Hey, what's in the box?" Percy asked innocently. "Oh,, er.. this, well.. It's nothing."

"Well, it certainly doesn't _sound_ like nothing." Percy reached for the box in Jason's hand. "No, wait!" Jason pushed Percy's hand away. "Is it something special?" Percy looked confused. "Uhh... yeah.. Maybe another day I'll show it to you." Percy laughed. "Okay, whatever. Hey, we should get back to the party. The camp might be wondering why the hosts disappeared for an hour, if they aren't drunk."

"_Drunk?_" Jason asked wide-eyed.

"Yeah. Don't tell them, but I spiked the Kool – Aid."

Jason sighed and smiled at Percy. And gods was he beautiful, especially after he just exerted himself. Percy snapped his fingers, and suddenly he and Jason wore a seaweed skirt. "Quite the fashion statement, these make." Percy croaked an embarrassed giggle.

XXX

"Where were you?" Chiron asked groggily, all four hooves trying to step in different directions. "I was just showing Jason the ropes to the stereo system." Percy quickly said. "Ohh kay... Bye the way nice party, Percy!" Chiron blacked out. "You need to lay off the Kool Aid!" Percy joked.

**Midnight**

XXX

"Alright, guys, back to your cabins." Percy yelled. Everyone groaned in protest. "Yeah, yeah, just go!" Percy commanded. Jason always thought Percy was so innocent, but the way he had just dominated Jason and got the entire camp to listen to his order, Percy seemed even sexier, because of his dominance. "Jace, we should go see our kids. Grab your son and bring him to my cabin. We have a few things to talk about." Percy grabbed Jason's hand and summoned a torrent of water to carry them quickly to the shore.

XXX

Jason knocked on Percy's door. He opened it and his kids were sitting on two bunks behind him reading _The Modern Monster-An Educational Guide. _Jason stepped in and hugged Percy. He turned around and saw his son jaw-dropped, but Percy happily said, "Come in, Sam." Samuel seemed to return to his wits and stepped in. Percy closed the door and locked it. "Alright guys, we have a lot to talk about. Grab a seat on one of the beds and we'll get started." Percy motioned for Jason to sit on the bed across from him, Jake and Issac. "Hey, can you two put your books away, please?" Jake and Issac set their books down. "What's up, dad? Oh, and hey Jason and Sam." Jake asked. "Jake, Sam, Issac. We have something to tell you. It might shock, but it's the truth." Percy glanced at the three kids in the room and then at Jason. "Jason and I are in love. Sam, you can call me dad from now on. Jake and Issac, you can call Jason dad as well. We're all family now." Sam and Issac looked shocked, but Jake smiled. "I'm happy for you guys. But, dad... well _Percy_, we're going to have to combine the cabins then. Maybe some of the Hephaestus kids will help. And, dad, it is okay if I call you dad and by your name, right? You too, Jason?" Percy and Jason made eye contact and nodded their heads in agreement. "Yeah, call us by our names if you want. And by the way, we wanted to get you all something for our birthdays, since they are all within a week of each other." Issac's eyes widened. Before anyone else could speak, Jason and Percy snapped their fingers, and brand new smart phones and debit cards appeared in the childs' hands. "Happy birthday, you three." Jason said with a grin. "Thanks, dad and dad!" The three kids said. "Well, we want you three to get some sleep. And remember, you three are brothers now. Anyways, bye!" Percy got up and held his hand out to Jason, who took it. "We'll be off now. See you soon!"

**Summer Solstice, The next year, Evening**

XXX

"Well, were here. The summer solstice meeting of the gods." Percy said with a grin. They strode towards the meeting hall and knocked on the door. Hestia opened the door. "Ah, Jason and Percy! So glad that you could join us. Please, come in, we were just about to start." Hestia moved away from the doorway and gestured to come in. When they got inside, they walked toward Zeus, Poseidon and Hades's thrones. "Ah! My dear son and nephew, how have you been!" Zeus said with a smile. Zeus had become more fond of Percy, and no longer wanted to strike him with his master bolt and have him cease to exist. Poseidon turned toward the two. "Percy! Jason! What brings you two here?"

"Father, we come to announce something to the council."

"Oh do you, what is it?"

"Well, we'd like to tell it to everyone at once."

Poseidon and Zeus looked at each other like _whatever_. "Very well, Zeus will announce when your turns to contribute are. Please, take a seat." Poseidon smiled. He gestured to two luxury chairs that Jason swore were not there a second ago.

XXX

Zeus cleared his throat, and suddenly the throne room was completely silent. "Olympians, welcome to the council of the summer solstice. Here we gather today on the twenty-first of June to collaborate and contribute to the council for the development and prosperity of Olympus. All those in favor of expanding Olympus, say I." Several other gods raised their hands and said 'I'. This went on for about an hour or so, of Zeus calling votes and the other gods giving their opinion for or against the problem at hand. Finally Zeus waved and sighed. "Okay, voting is officially dismissed. We have two guests who would like to present to the council tonight." Zeus waved at the two, and that was their cue. "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, and Jason Grace, son of myself." Percy and Jason nodded to Zeus in acknowledgment. "Olympians, Jason Grace and I have something to tell you, Jason?"

"Percy and I are in love."

XXX

Every other god in the room (Except Aphrodite, who already knew) gasped and their eyes became so wide they nearly fell out of their host's skull. "P-Percy... You.. And Jason L-Love each other?" Poseidon said with an obvious amount of confusion. Surprisingly, Aphrodite was the next to speak up. "Yes, they have one of the strongest connections of love I've ever seen in a very long time. I knew ever since the Greek warship landed in Camp Jupiter. I told no one because I knew that Percy and Jason themselves had to say it, and when they were ready. I support them, being the goddess of love, but also because their bond is stronger than I thought possible for any being. They are destined to be together." Zeus got up from his throne and walked towards the three standing in the middle of the room. "If my son is happy and this truly is his destiny of love, I too support the couple." Poseidon got up and walked into the middle of the room as well. "Anyone in objection to the legality of these two being officially bound for eternity, say I." No one spoke up. "Then it is settled then. Perseus Jackson and Jason Grace, you are hereby bound until death in full approval of the Olympian council. May your lives prosper." Zeus said with pride and smiled at the Percy and Jason. The council clapped. Before Zeus could have the two exit, Jason interrupted. "There is... one more thing. Percy..." His voice trailed off and he brought out the silk black box Percy had saw that night at Camp Half-Blood. He got on one knee and faced Percy, holding up the box. Somehow, Zeus and Poseidon knew what Jason was about to ask, and both of their eyes widened dramatically. "Perseus Jackson, will you marry me?" Jason said and opened the box. Inside were two rings, each made of solid imperial gold and a large sapphire jewel on the top. Zeus calmed down again and smiled. Percy looked as stunned as Jason did when he kissed him that night on the beach. But he soon regained his senses. "Uh.. uhhh.. y-.. Yes, Jason. Yes, I will marry you." Percy smiled and got teary eyed. Jason jumped up and pulled Percy tightly into a kiss. Jason took one of the rings out and slid it on his finger. He took the other and put on Percy's. "I love you" Percy said softly. Jason gripped his lover's wrist and thrust it into the air, looking at Hera. "You shall be wed upon the winter solstice on the Olympian peak, the highest place of gratitude on Olympus." Hera said with a large grin on her face. "Goodbye now, Percy and Jason." Hera snapped her fingers, and the two lovers found themselves in the campfire area, still holding hands. The entire camp looked at the two when their glow faded and started clapping, cheering and whistling.


End file.
